Teaching a Mystery
by Rangerapprentice
Summary: Ed finds some hope when he hears that some guy has notes on how to make a Philosopher's stone. But many things in this world run by equivalent exchange, and this is one of them. he can use the notes and the library at Hogwrats, but now he also has to teach a class on alchemy. How will this turn out? Rating and genres subject to change.


**Hello world! I have returned with this story. MidnightJinx has been generous enough to beta my story, so it has been changed quite dramatically in terms of length. But in terms of the tale itself? It's the exact same.**

**So you will still see Ed, he still gets portkeyd randomly to McgOnagall's office, and it is still in a weird time zone: Post anime and post-books. So Ed is in the world of Harry Potter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've seen of or heard of before. Have funreading!**

**O00000O00000O00000O00000O**

Edward Elric could not believe what luck had given him. All his hard work had finally paid off; he had found a man, supposedly a wizard who practiced magic, who had information on how to make a philosopher's stone. The blonde teen knew he'd probably gotten his hopes up, because it could be like the methods found back home in Amestris. But he had to try; Ed had dreams of getting back home to Winry and his friends.

The golden haired youth looked up from the letter he'd received from the elderly woman just a few days previously. The alchemist still had problems believing everything he'd been told of the place he was travelling to, but the teen ignored the doubts; the 19 year old, though young, was a man of science, and magic defied that. But this was a lead on his way towards returning home, so the teen shoved all doubts from his mind.

Finally, he saw the person he was waiting for: a man with wild black hair and emerald green eyes. The newcomer scanned the café quickly, stopping once he spotted the alchemist. Walking up he inquired, "Edward Elric, right?" At a nod from the blonde he gestured to follow. "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Glancing down at his watch, the young man continued, "I'll answer any questions you may have on the way."

Curious to the hurried behavior, Ed asked, "What, are we really that late?"

Harry shook his head. "It's just, our transportation leaves at a specific time."

Ed raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that how all transportation works? We'll just get the next one."

The bespectacled eyes just looked at him. "Well, you see, our mode of transportation is really a one-way ticket kind of thing. There are other ways, but I don't want to have to worry about getting a side-along apparition right, especially with a person who has never experienced magic before… Come on, we need to pick up the pace or we'll miss the portkey." Ed nodded compliantly and kept pace as the guy took off running. After walking for around ten minutes, they reached a spot and Harry said, "Here, hang on to this."

The younger of the two took the necklace from him and held it up. Confused, he asked, "What's this for?" But Harry looked at his watch and nodded, waving almost like a goodbye.

The alchemist was lost. Who was this guy? And what was this locket for?

His questions were answered when suddenly he was in a whole different place and dropped flat on his face.

He looked up and noticed an old woman sitting behind a desk, talking to a bird with plumage that glimmered like flames. She stood to address him, "Mr. Elric, I presume?"

Ed nodded and picked himself up from the ground. "What the hell was that?"

The woman raised her eyebrows. "You mean Harry didn't explain to you how a portkey worked?" She sighed and muttered something the Amestrian didn't hear, and he crossed his arms as she continued. "I'm sorry for the lack of explanation, Mr. Elric. I'll inform you the best I can, and then Professor Rattan can then say what I haven't."

Ed looked back as a man walked into the office. He had familiar short black hair and dark eyes. He immediately noticed a striking resemblance to Mustang. "Headmistress, you called?"

She nodded. "Now, Mr. Elric-"

The blonde stopped her. "Just call me Ed."

The woman nodded again. "Alright. Now, Edward, you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress; this is Keith Rattan, potions professor. As you know from my letter, I have an old friend's notes on how to make a philosopher's stone. Before I entrust them to you though, I want to know why you want them."

The golden haired youth stiffened a little and looked down. "Well, it's a long story, but in a few sentences, I want to get back home. I don't know where it is, but I found out it's in this world. It'd probably be impossible to get there without that research. That and I want to try and reclaim something."

Rattan spoke up. "What do you mean?"

Ed shook his head. "You'll probably figure out soon enough. Either way, I believe I explained my reasons. Now, where are those notes?"

McGonagall nodded. "I believe you. Here are his notes on the subject." The blonde took the books and loose sheets as the headmistress continued. "I also believe we had an exchange. Use of these notes requires you to teach alchemy to some of the students. Keith will show you to your room, and then I'm sure Nick would love to complete your tour. After that is done, how about you come back here and we can begin arranging for your teaching?"

The alchemist nodded and turned as the Mustang look-alike began walking out. Ed was still only 19, but he couldn't be the youngest person here, even if these people were in their 40s and 50s. But then his mind was distracted, entering the room he had for his classes.

It was a large room, with benches sitting on a tiered floor like a lecture hall. In the front was a large area, probably for teaching, with a chalkboard that stretched across the space. Off to his right was a wall of windows, letting sunlight stream in and warm the stone room. In the far-right corner was a small staircase leading to a door; probably his bedroom. He set the notes down by a desk by the staircase, dashing up the stairs to drop his suitcase in the back room.

Rattan nodded when he'd come back out. "Now are you done?"

The Amestrian nodded. "Let's go. Where we off to now?"

The potions professor looked back at him. "To the Great Hall for lunch. Then Nicholas can show you around the school to places you need to know."

The newly-appointed teacher nodded. "Sounds good to me. Let's get going then!"

**O000000O00000O00000O00000O**

**You know what I say: Review please! They ake an author's world go 'round!**


End file.
